


Alguien ahí

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante Tormenta de Espadas. Arya nunca pide ayuda, y si lo hiciera nunca se la pediría al Perro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alguien ahí

No se hubiera caido. Por supuesto que no se hubiera caido. La rama crujía y ella no terminaba de conseguir afianzarse sobre las piedras, en parte porque le distraía que la rama crujiera y en parte también porque se había hecho daño de verdad al caerse. Por un momento incluso no recordaba haber rodado aquellos metros, al menos hasta que consiguió encogerse en un recodo y agarrarse a la raíz que sobresalía justo por encima. Arya respiró y le dolieron la cara y los brazos, e incluso la garganta cuando llamó. No había prisa. No pedía ayuda exactamente. Sólo quería saber si había alguien ahí que pudiera encargarse de coger su bolsa mientras ella se aupaba hacia arriba de nuevo. Si no había nadie podía hacerlo sola pero... pero si había alguien mejor.

La fea cara del Perro se asomó desde el borde y la observó con su mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

\- Un día vas a matarte y ni los buitres querrán bajar a por tus tripas - le oyó decir, y el viento hizo que pareciera estar mucho más lejos. Arya deseó que fuera verdad y que no tuviera que volver a mirar aquella cicatriz nunca más. O que fuera él a quien se le estuvieran clavando las piedras en el estómago, porque la rama sí que no le hubiera sostenido. Aquella visión la puso de tan buen humor que incluso se dignó a contestar.

\- No me he caido. Estoy aquí porque me da la gana - respondió, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle que era obvio que estaba recogiendo bayas y que había bajado hasta allí ella sola, el Perro rodeó el risco y comenzó a acercarse a una velocidad y con una seguridad que Arya no hubiera pensado posible en alguien tan grande -. ¿Qué haces? Déjame tranquila.

\- Pues dame la bolsa. No pienso quedarme sin cenar porque a ti te apetezca romperte la crisma.

Le tendió el brazo y Arya dudó un momento antes de saltar y aferrarse a él como una ardilla, lo bastante para ponerle un pie en el hombro y volver a la cima sin soltar la bolsa. Al sentarse sobre la hierba cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberle desequilibrado, pero no oyó un desprendimiento ni gritos ni el golpe contra el fondo. Al poco rato el Perro estaba a su lado.

\- ¿No te enseñó tu padre a dar las gracias? Tanto honor para nada - se burló. Arya le lanzó la bolsa a la cabeza pero él la detuvo con sus manazas.

\- Gracias y ojalá te mueras - gruñó, y a pesar del dolor pudo echar a correr hacia el pueblo con cierta dignidad. Ignorar las carcajadas de Sandor fue bastante más difícil.


End file.
